The New World Chronicles
by SonOfCoul 037
Summary: Elsa's world is turned upside down when she finds out the world she's been living in was a fantasy all along. Now with the help of new found friends she must uncover the secrets to why they were chosen for the trials they now face. Join Elsa, and more of your favorite movie/book characters as they face a New World, and the challenges of the Grid. A Frozen/Dragons/Percy J crossover!
1. Chapter 1

The New World Chronicles – Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Frozen, Tron Saga, The Half-Blood Series **(PJ & O, or HOO**/**Magnus Chase?)**, or How to Train your Dragon Series. I may mention other movies/people/music/places, I do not own them – otherwise I'd be rich, but I'm not.**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom**

Prologue

The Grid. A Digital Frontier. Clusters of information that moves through the computer. What do they look like? Ships? Motorcycles? Were the circuits like freeways? How did this digital world affect the physical world. Disease, science, philosophy, religion, what would change with all that waited to be discovered in the Grid.

One day, someone found out. His name was Kevin Flynn. As the creator of the system he was the first to enter the Grid, and while inside he uses his intellect to create a perfect world. But nothing is ever perfect, for one of his creations, a program named Clu and one he called friend, turned on him to take control and rule this new world. Only with the help of an ISO (isomorphic algorithm), and the arrival of his son Sam was Flynn able to free his creation from tyranny. However, this freedom came with a cost, Flynn's life.

The rule of a mad man had ended, and the Grid was locked away from the outside world. Nothing would go in and nothing would escape as long as Sam watched over.

The Grid however had a different plan. For when the Grid had access to Kevin Flynn's Information Disk, it evolved to retain some of that information. And so, the Grid grew by reaching out to other programs and absorbing vast amounts of data, and one day it figured it out. A way to leave the digital frontier, but it wasn't through the Grid. No it had a more Frozen path to take.

How powerful and how far did the Grid go?

Line Break

**(I won't go to in-depth with the movies setting and plot, I believe everyone has seen Frozen by now)**

Arendelle

2 Days after Great Thaw

After going through one of the greatest mental challenges she ever faced Queen Elsa of Arendelle finally found peace within her life. It was not easy though. She spent 11 years of her life in isolation. She could not stand to face her sister and know that she was so close to killing her, and every time her Anna would come and knock on the door she let a part of her die knowing that her sister would be safe. Ohh how she wanted to open the door, but she couldn't she could not face the consequences of what could and probably would happen again. Her hurting her sister. Then she reached the age of 21. The day she had to rise from isolation and resume her destiny as the Queen of Arendelle. She had to conceal and not feel. She had to hid her fears and emotions. Hide her powers. Her kingdom depended on it. Sadly, she couldn't, but it rose to a new chapter in her life. A chapter of hardship that would ultimately end in peace and love.

Now she stood proud and unafraid in the courtyard of her castle. Her subjects fully accepting their queen's powers. A smile appeared on her pail and beautiful face upon seeing the joy of her subjects.

"Are you ready?" Her voice rings out. She looks around and excitement begins to build up in her chest as she feels her powers stir inside. She stomps on the ground releasing her powers. Beneath her a snowflake appears where she steps, and very quickly it spreads creating a layer of ice over the courtyard floor. She releases another blast of magic along the ground and it travels to the walls surrounding them. Designs of snowflakes highlighted the pillars making them stand out from all the rest. She waved her arms at the two fountains beside her and the water's froze into beautiful sculptures. Almost appearing to be frozen fire. She twirled her hands, and a swirl of magic appeared. She tossed it into the air and it exploded over the courtyard in a flash of blue sparkles. From those sparkles snow began to form and fall gently down. The people of Arendelle cheered at their queens display of power, and soon they were skating and playing around.

Elsa looked around at her subjects, filled with pride. The sound of her sisters unmistakable laughter entered her ear and Elsa turned to see her sister Anna sliding quite fast to her. She caught her sister and they smiled.

Anna was the first to speak, "I'm so happy the gates are now open!" She started to slip again, but Elsa quickly hoisted her up. It brought her joy to finally tell her sister. "We are never closing them again."

Elsa shot some magic at her sister's boots and they transformed into a beautiful pair of skates.

"Ohh Elsa their beautiful but you know I don't ska….Whoah!"

"Ohh come on!" Elsa cut in mischievously as she pulled her sister into a swirl. Anna began to slip, but Olaf came in and gave her a nudge back up. "Thanks Olaf."

Elsa had finally figured it out. She looked around to all the people she cared for.

Love will thaw.

That was the last thing she thought before everything went black.

Line Break

Elsa's POV

_What's going on?_ I told myself as I stirred from my sleep. _I must have passed out from yesterday's excitement._ I told myself. I wonder were Anna was. I hope she isn't worrying too much. "Wait." I said out loud as I looked around. "Where am I?" I looked around. Panic began to build up in my chest. I don't recognize this place. The ground was hard, it looked like sand and rocks that had been compacted together. Around me strange building loomed high into the sky. My ice castle was tall but these two building surrounding me were twice that size. Dozens of windows crossed them in strait lines. I was in some type of alleyway. Next to me a lamp pole rose from the ground. I grabbed it and began to hoist myself up. My body ached in pain. But I pulled myself up none the less. I looked up to the lamp. I took a few steps back in shock. There was no flame, but it was giving off light anyways. "What magic is this?" I wondered. Something zoomed past the building shining with bright lights. Something fast and metallic.

I looked down at myself. My eyes widened in shock. I seemed…more fleshy than I use to look. I didn't know why or how but looking at myself…it's like I'm enhanced. My ice dress seemed to have lost its magic and I was back in a black dress. Bare footed I walked out into the street. "Ohh goodness." I whispered.

All of the ground was covered in this hard floor and strange metal carriages rode past me without horses pulling them. "How?" I said puzzled. Looking up tall and square buildings surrounded me in every direction. They almost seemed to block out the sky. I noticed people and I quickly ran up to an older looking lady. I gently my frantically grabbed her arm. "What kingdom am I in?" I said with a stressed ring in my voice.

"Sweetie what are you talking about. This is New York ."

Nausea began to overwhelm me, and I stumbled back." Where's Anna!" I shouted. "Where's Arendelle!"

The lady shook her head in confusion. " There's no such place as Arendelle kid. That's a movie."

Line Break

**A/N – And that is the official start of my second fanfiction The New World Chronicles. I hope this catches your attention, for I wanted this to be different from the usual Frozen and/or Crossover stories we usually read. I've found a couple that hinted at ideas like this, but they are usually vastly different or were discontinued. So I decided I would give my version a try.**

**As mentioned in the top there will be more characters than just Frozen and HTTYD, so spread the word to any ****Percy Jackson**** fans out there. He'll also be a major character! Hoo-Rah!**

**Anyways I hope you liked it, and come back for more soon. Thanks!**

**Please Review any complaints and/or question!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

The New World Chronicles – Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Frozen, Tron Saga, The Half-Blood Series **(PJ & O, or HOO**/**Magnus Chase?)**, or How to Train your Dragon Series. I may mention other movies/people/music/places, I do not own them – otherwise I'd be rich, but I'm not.**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom**

Previously –

_All of the ground was covered in this hard floor and strange metal carriages rode past me without horses pulling them. "How?" I said puzzled. Looking up tall and square buildings surrounded me in every direction. They almost seemed to block out the sky. I noticed people and I quickly ran up to an older looking lady. I gently my frantically grabbed her arm. "What kingdom am I in?" I said with a stressed ring in my voice. _

_"Sweetie what are you talking about. This is New York ."_

_Nausea began to overwhelm me, and I stumbled back." Where's Anna!" I shouted. "Where's Arendelle!"_

_The lady shook her head in confusion. "There's no such place as Arendelle kid. That's a movie." _

Line Break

- 1 YEAR LATER -

Ellie Winters woke up just like she always did for the last 10 months. At the break of dawn. She rubbed her tired eyes to wake from the sleepiness that she still felt, and wiped her mouth of the drool that had crusted along her jaw throughout the night. Her head swayed back and forth due the weight of her horrific bedhead that offset her balance. She reached up and desperately tried to calm her wild hair, but it was no use. At least until she showered. She stretched her long, yet elegant arms, and gave off a yawn. A thin crystal blue blanket fell from her chest. She never used a thick blanket while sleeping; even in winter. The cold never bothered her anyways. (See what I did there :))

Her mind was blank before she stood up, and walked to her small apartment kitchen where she quickly turned on her coffee maker. She was a sucker for French-Vanilla. After she had pressed the auto button Ellie went to her small shower and turned on the knobs to a bearable hot. Although she could use just cold water, she preferred hot because of its soothing effects. Her nightgown fell to her feet**(stop fantasizing you pervs! Ohh wait, that means me to0, HA!)**, and she stepped into the warm water.

As she stood their Ellie let all the tears that always came with a new day wash away in the water. Her face became pained as she remembered the horrific memories of her first few weeks in the real world…

*Flashback*

_"There's no such place as Arendelle kid. That's a movie." The old lady had said. Elsa had no idea what a movie was, but inside dread began to spread inside her. Giving the lady a strange look she pushed past her, and walked into the street. It was pretty dark, and not many people were out. Elsa noticed a sign at the end of the street. Central Park: This Way, it read with an arrow pointing to the left. Elsa didn't know what New York was, or even where, but a park seemed like a place where she could gather her thoughts._

_Elsa turned around the street, and the park came into view. Tall Oak trees towered 30 feet in the air, but even they were dwarfed by the strange structures around Elsa. She ran into the cover of the darkness. _

_A few minutes later Elsa came upon a building. Unlike the ones from outside the park, this one seemed ancient in comparison. It was built with a Gothic design. Elsa remembered reading about how they were a rising trend in more European regions when she was training to be queen. Actually now that she thought about it she didn't remember reading anything at all. It was like all the memories of her adolescent years, besides the ones of her parent's trip and death, were a blur. Elsa frowned and shook her hands. What was going on, she thought. She stepped up to the large engraved doors, and pushed them open. _

_There was only one large open space inside the church. The insides had been stripped of all contents except for some rotting pews. Elsa cautiously walked deeper into the chapel. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, and she thought she heard the scampering of mice. Dust particles seemed to float suspended in the air as if this untouched place hadn't seen human life in centuries. Subconsciously Elsa swept her hands in the air. A small layer of ice seemed to wrap around her hands in fractals. They glowed the faintest ice-blue before a gust of snowy wind flew out of her palms, and swept the dust away. _

_Elsa looked down at her palms, and she gave a sigh of relief. She still had her powers. Thank the gods, she thought. _

_Elsa looked up and noticed the large stained glass above her for the first time. Some man standing…no nailed onto a cross. His face sad yet hopeful. Elsa smiled, the colorful glass reminding her of home. She…_

_"Who the hell are you?" a man's voice cried out behind her. Elsa spun around, and ice flew out towards her surprise guest forming sharp icicles. They never came near him though. "What the…" The stranger stepped into the light. He was an old man, in his mid-eighties Elsa presumed, and he was dressed in dirt encrusted rags that were haphazardly sown together. "Ahh, are you an alien?" The old man asked. _

_Elsa tilted her head in confusion her hands slightly lowering. "What?" She asked cautiously._

_"An alien." The old man replied, "Are you an alien?"_

_Elsa shook her head, "What? No…I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm just a girl!" She answered. Sorta, she added in her mind._

_"Well then girly, you got a condition." The old man said matter-a-factly before slumping into one on the pews._

_Elsa lowered her hands. This guy was harmless, and a little crazy. She took a careful step forward. She winced as she saw the jagged icicles. She had to be more careful._

_Elsa closed her eyes for a second and concentrated. Moments later the ice disappeared in a blue glow. She gave a sigh of relief before she too slumped into a pew. Forget manners and being ladylike. She was tired. _

_"You thirsty?" The old man asked. He held out a strange clear container with clear liquid sloshing around inside._

_Elsa hesitated for a moment before accepting the elder's drink. "What strange container is this?" Elsa asked. The cup, though it appeared like glass, was some solid yet bendable…glass?_

_"Uhh, a water bottle?" the old man replied. What was up with this girly he thought to himself. _

_"What's it made out of?" She asked curiously._

_"Plastic." Said the old man._

_Fascinating, Elsa thought. She smelled the liquid before taking a sip. Water. She relished the water as it flowed down her dry throat. "Thank you sir." She said politely. _

_The old man threw his head back and laughed. "HA, no one has called me sir in a long time." The old man's eyes grew distant and soft. "A long time," he whispered._

_"Well, I truly mean it." Elsa said sincerely._

_"Thanks girly." The man said. _

_They sat there in awkward silence until the old man finally jumped up. "Well then, care to join me for dinner?" He said. _

_Elsa smiled, "I would be delighted."_

_Only after the old man had built a fire, and put what he called chili beans in a can to cook, did Elsa finally get a chance to examine the elder. He may have once been tall, but now his back was bent with age. His shoulders slumping down, with arms thin and frail, and yet he held himself with a calming sense of authority. His light brown eyes held a twinkle as if saying they had seen many great things, yet there was also a sadness that told Elsa his better days had past. He coughed, and his body shuttered with the stress. In a weird way the old man reminded Elsa of her father. If she imagined the man before her years younger Elsa could probably see then as brothers or even cousins. _

_"What's your name?" Elsa asked. _

_"Walt, but my friends use to call me Willie." He replied. His eyes seemed to glaze over as if he was remembering a happy memory. It was better than Flynnster, he mused to himself. Boy were he and his friends crazy back in the day. Walt chuckled to himself._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Walt. I'm Elsa." She said._

_"The pleasure is mine child." Walt replied. He looked to his pot of beans, and his eyes grew in excitement, "Beans are done!" Be brought out two bowls and spoons, and gave a bowl to Elsa. "It's a bit spicy, but it's still my favorite." Walt said happily._

_"Thank you." Elsa said humbly. It was clear the man was homeless now, yet he still offered what little he had to Elsa. She smiled inwardly at this act of kindness. She took a spoon of the beans and meat, and though it was a little spicy and different, it was good to have something to eat._

_They ate in silence until they were done. Elsa took the pot and bowl from Walt, and with a small flick of her fingers she froze the leftover contents of food. Then she raised her fingers and the frozen contents came floating up, and she tossed them out a crack in the chapel. _

_Walt grinned, "You remind me a lot of my daughter Ellie." He began. "She was beautiful much like yourself and had that sense of authority, yet she was quite humble and respectful."_

_"What happened to her?" Elsa asked._

_"She…moved on," Walt said calmly as if accepting something. "To a better place." Walt smiled softly at this. _

_"I'm sorry for your loss." Elsa said sadly._

_Walt smiled. "Do not fuss, what matters is that we live out our lives too our fullest potential, and though we may face heartache we can be happy that we did the best we could do. We can face whatever is thrown at us because we have something and someone to fight for. My Ellie taught me this." Walt said, a tear falling from his eye. "So we can know that when our time comes…we won't be afraid. We move on."_

_Elsa smiled at Walt as she took in his words. Why was she here, and now that she was what was she going to do about it?_

_Walt stood up, "Well…"He said with a twinkle in his eye, "It's time. Good night Elsa." He finished handing her a blanket and a paper bag, "Don't open that until morning." He walked off into the shadows, leaving Elsa to herself._

_Elsa woke up the next morning at dawn feeling a lot better than she had the previous day. She stretched and making an ice comb she tamed her bedhead. She sat up from the pew yawned. Elsa looked around. The fire had gone out over the night, only embers remained faintly glowing red. Elsa smiled; they reminded her of her sister Anna, and her fiery personality._

_She looked over in a dark corner, and saw the sleeping form of Walt. She fixed her cloths before walking his way. She knelt down by the old man. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's time to wake up sleepy." She said happily. _

_There was no response. Elsa scrunched her face, and she shook his shoulder again. "It's time to wake up." She said with a little more urgency. _

_Nothing. No response at all._

_Elsa began to panic, and she turned Walt's body over to face up. "You need to get up!" She yelled. His body just laid there. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Get up!" She cried. She shook him more and more, "Please wake up." She pleaded. _

_Elsa hugged his motionless form; her tears soaking his rumpled jacket. _

_Walt was dead._

_*End Flashback*_

Elsa dried herself off, and with it any tears that were spilled in the cover of water. She quickly got dressed for the day. A nice icy-blue blouse and some black woman's professional slacks. Slightly feminine yet professional. I took her a while to accept how much of ladies bodies were so easily shown, but she quickly learned to just accept the way some things were.

She walked over to the kitchen counter, and grabbed her coffee. With a small burst of her magic she cooled it to just the right temperature. She sat down in her small living space and turned on the television. On schedule ABC News came on, and like always the anchormen or woman started off with breaking news. Always the same, wars going on here and there, celebrity gossip, outbreaks, disasters, and death. Elsa just shook her head. This world was so different from the one she thought she use to know.

As she listened Elsa's mind wandered back to the old man she encountered on her first night in the real world. She remembered the guilt and loneliness she felt when she first realized he had moved on. The next few hours were a blur. She knew that no one should know about who she was quite yet. Also she knew that Walt had no one else. He was alone.

Elsa found an abandoned cemetery beside the church. She froze a section of ground and used her powers to lift it out. She them wrapped up Walt in a blanket. Inside his coat pocket she found a picture of a young man with a little girl on his lap. It was Ellie. She created a lift of ice and carried him to the newly dug grave, and set him down. Elsa placed the picture in his hand, and hollowing out the ground she had removed. She placed the frozen, and now hollowed out cover over his body encasing him in.

Elsa remembered those moments right afterwards.

"Thank you Walt," She had whispered, and with a wave of her hand a cross of ice formed over the grave. It was small yet beautiful. Engraved in it were the word, Beloved Father and Friend. It would never melt, and was unbreakable.

Elsa sat in her couch remembering finally looking in the bag he handed her the night before. Inside were small bunches of green paper wrapped in bundles. They smelled funny, and had faces of men on the front along with 100's bordering them in all four corners. She would latter learn just how much money she really had.

As she watched TV she kept an eye out for anything suspicious that would give her clues of why she was here, and she would always remember what Walt had told her long ago.

She could face whatever was thrown at her too her fullest potential, because she had someone she was fighting for.

"I will return to you Anna..." She swore.

"I promise."

Line Break

**A/N - Another chapter down. Not the longest, but it was enough for me. **

**Hello everyone, I hope your last few days were good. To all who viewed my story, I thank you. To those who review, favorited, an followed, you guys brighten my day, thank you for your commitment as this story starts to grow.**

**Yes Elsa/Ellie still has her powers. No she's not in the digital world or Grid from Tron. She is in a fictional real world much like ours. Walt/Willie is a fictional character I made up though he was inspired by someone who once lived. Guess who?**

**Next chapter may be the introduction of a new character. Who I can't say, nor can I say what their relationship with Elsa will be. **

**There will be more flashbacks to show how Elsa adapted/dealt with her early months in our world, but they won't be as long. **

**Please Review, I love hearing what ya'll have to say. Whether it is good or bad I want to know!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**


End file.
